Claws and Nails
by OneHellOfANekoDemon85
Summary: They changed her into this, did they really expect her not to react? She has been around for quite some time, watching and waiting. Now it has come to this. Her time has come. The question is, will there be time for her to get her own revenge or will it be stopped by one person?
1. Chapter 1

**So I was on the edge about posting this one up, since I'm still working on some of my stories, but then I thought what the hell? Fanfiction could use more Jurassic Park fanfics.**

 **I decided to put this one up now, so that I can see if y'all are going to like it or not. I already have the next three ready to go, so if there is a positive response (or even negative) they're going to come up.**

 **Thank you baby for being my beta, means the world to me.**

 **Now please enjoy this new story, called Claws and Nails!**

The screams were fresh in her mind. The iron was clinging to the air and filled her nose still. The blood was thick, and it stuck to her skin and the remaining rags of her clothes like glue. She had no idea where she was going on this island, all she knew was that she had to get away.

Away from what? Away from all the death she had caused. She may not know where she was or what she was doing here, but she knew that the blood would attract something. Something bigger than her and no doubt something that could kill her without a second thought.

But there was something off about how she moved, she noticed. Her body was lowering to the ground, and was gaining speed faster than what a normal human should run. She noticed that she was clutching her arms to her body closely and her feet were digging into the ground to gain momentum. She never ran like that before, what changed?

But she knew what had changed. She knew what they had done to her. They were not secretive in their plans or projects, or rather not as secretive as they thought they had been. No, she knew exactly what they had done. She had to be an idiot to recognize the difference in her body.

Normally, humans did not have scales. Normally, humans did not have talons, especially one that was nearly five inches, give or take, on her middle toe. Speaking of her feet, normally humans had five toes on each foot. She now had four and the size of her feet were gradually bigger than her size six shoe. Her hands, they had been gradually shortened and compressed into three fingers, but still seemed good for grasping with its sharpened claws, she noted as she remembered the past events with a grimace.

Normally, humans did not have sharp teeth that could tear apart her captors with a jerk of her head. Normally, humans did not have this acute hearing she had now. Normally, humans did not have slit, yellow eyes. Normally, humans were… Well, humans!

As she finally slowed down, she came to the realization that she was no longer completely human. No, she was something else. They had done something to her. There had to be something in those injections that did this to her. They did this to her.

As she looked in her reflection in a puddle of water, she realized something else. She was something that was supposed to be extinct. She was something that was never supposed to be alive after it died nearly 65 million years ago.

She realized what she was. She realized what she was trapped in.

She was now a Velociraptor.

And as she realized what she was made into, she saw nothing but the backs of her eyelids as she fainted.

 **So I know it's short, but I was planning on this one to be more of a drabble, even though I despise them for having short chapters.**

 **So, now it's time for your jobs! Review in that box and press that send button to tell me what you think. If you would like to see more, just follow the story. Favoriting is not required, but it is recommended!**

 **Again, thank you baby for being my beta! Means the world to me!**

 **This is OneHellOfANekoDemon85 signing off! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Even if the first chapter has only been up for a day, I can see plenty of promise. And it seems that you guys like it as well. I wasn't originally planning on putting this chapter up so soon, but I got bored.**

 **I do not own Jurassic Park, though I would love to own my own Velociraptor (despite my Siberian Husky, Phoenix, having the nickname "Velociraptor" in my house; she seriously acts like one!)**

 **Thank you love for being my beta, it means the world to me. Can't wait to see you!**

 **Now, please enjoy the next installment of Claws and Nails!**

It was unknown to her how long she was out. She was unclear on where she was still. Was she moved or was she where she was when she fainted? Most likely. As she opened her eyes once more, blinking at the harsh light filtering in above her, she saw that she was right. And from what she could see, it had not been long since she fainted. Maybe a couple minutes to an hour. The sun was in a relatively close place to where it was when she last looked.

She had to admit to herself, as she got back to her feet, moving in this new body of hers was actually relatively easy. The long tail she had helped her keep her balance, once she was used to it. Those claws on her toes dug into the ground and shifted the debris in a way that helped her keep her placement and sure footing. She rather liked it.

She was hesitant to look at her reflection again, but she knew that she had to. She was unused to her new face and if she had to live with it, she had to see it, no? Slowly, she looked back at the reflective water surface and cocked her head. The body moved much like a bird. She knew that raptors mimicked birds in movement, and there was one more thing. She knew for a fact that Velociraptors did not look this way.

It gave her an uncomfortable itch, knowing that she looked wrong, according to science and the history of dinosaurs. But she also knew that there was no way that this could be possible without something being altered. She guessed that it was this. But still, she was a stickler when it came to details.

But still she wondered… Would she ever be human again? As soon as she thought of herself as a human, she felt a tingle over the scaled skin of her body. Then it stopped in a moment or two. She blinked and looked down at her hands to see what had happened… Only to see her hands! Her human, non-clawed hands!

Looking over the rest of her body, she noticed that she was once again wearing the white pants and shirt she had been forced to wear in her time of captivity, her feet bare. She was human again! She wondered how this had happened to her, then thought back to what had happened the moments before. All she did was think that she wanted to be human, while seeing what she looked like… That had to be it!

To test the theory she created, she thought of wanting to be back in her Velociraptor form and seeing what she remembered. That tingle happened again and she looked down to see that she was once again in the damned dinosaur form she had apparently acquired. Whatever those bastards had done to her, she doubted that they thought that she would be able to switch between forms.

A cocky smile crossed her face, revealing the sharpened teeth that could kill. She was pleased.

With a low growl, she was running through the forest, back towards the research facility on the island. She believed it was Isla Nublar.

And the company that did this to her was InGen, the first place she had to look.

 **So, there you have it! The second chapter to Claws and Nails. It still bothers me how short it is, but hey, what can I do? Well… Anything, I'm the one that's writing it…**

 **Anyway, thanks again love for being my beta. Means the world. I do wish to see you soon.**

 **Now, please take the time to review and follow, if you wish to see more. Favoriting this story is not required but definitely recommended. :D**

 **So, I'll see you guys later! This is OneHellOfANekoDemon85 signing off! Until next time!**

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody. So, it hasn't been long since I last updated; y'all shocked? I'm sorry about the slow progress in my other stories, I have been having a hard time trying to get off of my irregular sleep pattern... I stay up all night and then stay up until I pass out and wake up later on. And then repeat.**

 **Oh, and you guys may have noticed, I deleted an author's note from the stories that had it. I didn't want it there any more, but I left some of the other ones. It was just that Goodbye author note, and I've been itching to get rid of it.**

 **I do not own Jurassic Park, I'm pretty sure I haven't been putting the** **disclaimer. Oops, I do forget to place it in there often.**

 **Again, thanks babe for being my beta. I hope to see you soon :)**

 **I am so pleased with the amount of people who had read and followed/favorited/reviewed. It is a lot more than I thought this would get.**

 **So anywho, I wish you all to enjoy this new installment of Claws and Nails!**

 **Oh and before I forget, this is set in Jurassic World, so it's going to start to have tie ins to that. There aren't any spoilers YET, but I'll be sure to let you know when they come into play~**

 **Now and enjoy!**

A couple of years had passed, maybe eight, give or take. She was successful in her attempt at hiding. Apparently she could camouflage herself into the foliage, as well as kill anyone who found her. Over the years, there had been plenty of invaders to the island she now called home.

Over the years, she had been successful in keeping on the down-low and out of the way of the dinosaurs who had already claimed their dominance in the area. That especially meant the Velociraptors that had managed to survive the first park attempt, twenty years ago.

She remembered clearly what she had learned that day. When she had returned to the lab she had escaped, in her human body, she found the blood bath she had left behind. Through it all, she found what she wanted.

The procedure that they were doing to her was to test how dinosaur blood affected humans. She was also given something that messed with her memories, making it so that she could not remember anything before she woke up that first day at the lab. But she did not care about that, she would not have wanted her family to see her like this anyway.

While searching through that lab and office, she found a file. A file they had kept on her and used to track her progress. It contained everything about her, including her name (which she did remember) and her age, at the time it was twenty-one. As she read the file, she realized what the procedure had done to her completely. It had messed with her own DNA strands and bound the dinosaur blood to her. She was only supposed to have the attributes of a Velociraptor, but she knew that she had gained the entire package.

As she walked through Jurassic World, for the millionth time, she scrunched her nose at what has become her home, her island. Those invaders she had watched had turned her home into nothing more than an amusement park. Her heart clenched as she watched the noisy and ungrateful human children pull their parents along and treat the young herbivores as nothing more than toys. Sure, in the past she had used them as her food, but that did not mean she did not have respect.

A low growl crossed her lips as she immediately turned tail and left to go into one of the less traveled areas. Looking up at the signs that told the directions in the park, she realized why this area was less traveled. It was, for one, closed… And it was also the Velociraptor paddocks. The Velociraptors that came from the previous park were far too wild for them to use as attractions, so they were killed. But, the eggs from those were kept and raised in the park.

She ignored the signs that stated the closed section of the park, closed probably because the carnivores still needed to be handled. She continued on towards the paddock, wanting to see what was going on. She had not gone anywhere near the Velociraptors, in fear that they would notice the difference in her scent from the humans and the similarity towards their own.

It was relatively easy to get through the forest undetected, even with the thermal sensors and cameras placed round. She had mapped them all out long ago and could move unnoticed through the park. She never said having a Velociraptor section of her was a bad thing. She had rather enjoyed it for the last eight years.

She navigated through the forest and watched as the many handlers worked around the paddock, from her position in the vegetation. There was one human that caught her attention almost immediately. She had noticed him before, he almost always wears the same thing. A blue button-down shirt with a brown leather vest and brown pants (or jeans) with brown or black boots.

She had been watching the Velociraptor paddock since it was built, since the others were put in. And with the young ones, the man came with them. He could communicate with them in a way that the others couldn't. He communicated with them… As an alpha.

With a deep breath, she stepped out of the foliage and walked forward. She could feel the curious eyes of the other idiotic handlers on her, along with the eyes of the dark-skinned one. She respected him as well, almost as she did the other.

Soon, she felt the gaze of the male on her. She watched as he walked closer, handing off an empty bucket to the other hands. It used to contain some type of meat, she could smell the blood. He stopped in front of her, his green eyes piercing into the amber orbs she possessed.

A pleasant, and fake, smile crossed her face as she held out her hand. "Hello Mr. Grady, my name is Amethyst Borders. I'm the new handler."

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I still do not like how short it is... But hey, it allows the chapters to be written faster. I'm going to tell you guys a secret: I have chapters 4-7 all written :)**

 **But I am not going to post them all at once.**

 **Again, thanks baby for being my beta, means the world. I'll see you later, yeah?**

 **I have nothing more to say, other than please leave me reviews! Tell me what you guys think okay? Follow if you want more. Favoriting is not required but it is recommended :D**

 **This is OneHellOfANekoDemon85 signing off! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not much to say today, other than: MY FACE FUCKING HURTS. Not going to say why, only that it is painful.**

 **Anyway, thanks love for being my beta. Means the world to me.**

 **I do not own Jurassic Park, but I want a damn Velociraptor! Come on people, work with me!**

 **Oh and Myra the Dovahklin, that was the plan :D**

 **Please enjoy this new installment of Claws and Nails!**

The confusion was showing clear as day on his face as she spoke.

"What do you mean by 'new handler'?" he asked. Amethyst was taken back by how smooth his voice came out, even with the gruffness he obviously possessed. She shook off the feeling and lowered her hand when she realized he was not about to shake it.

"You mean, you didn't get the message? Well, you know those damn scientists and officials; they can't be bothered to tell you a damn thing anymore, right?" she scoffed, moving her hands behind her back. Her eyes, she knew, held a trustworthy innocence and her smile held out a trusting hand.

Owen Grady smirked with her. "You're right on that. Very well. I'm Owen, as you know," he introduced himself. Amethyst smiled. "Amethyst, huh? Strange name," he commented as he turned and led her towards a small trailer that was a couple yards away. Her smile fell a little, then picked back up.

"Yes, I know. My parents were strange and weren't expecting me to be a girl. So they picked the first thing that they thought would sound different. Please, just call me Ame," Ame said with a grin. Owen nodded and led her into the trailer, allowing her to go in first.

The stench of male was coating the room like a thick blanket. It was everywhere, obviously since there were predominantly male handlers around the Velociraptors. She watched as Owen moved back and called another, the dark-skinned man, into the trailer as well.

The door closed behind the new arrival, effectively sealing them in privacy.

"Ame, this is Barry. Barry, Ame. She's a new handler," Owen said as he introduced the two. Unlike Owen, Barry held out his hand for a shake when his name came into light. Ame did the same. The same confusion was showing on his face, though it was more guarded.

"I have not heard anything about a new handler," he said, his French accent thick.

"Yes, apparently the idiots in the control center had not sent out that I would be arriving so soon," Ame sighed. She had been practicing for this moment for a long time, and she was thankful she had. She could tell these two men did not trust her, but that did not deter her.

She could, however, see the amusement in the two's eyes as they chuckled with her. Apparently, they felt the same.

"Alright. Well, we should get her used to the animals, since she will be here for a while," Owen said as he straightened. "Dinner has just finished, so they'll be a little… Excited," he amended. Ame hid her smile and nodded.

"Do you think it is safe, Owen?" Barry asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I have to be acquainted with the animals here, yes? Don't worry, I will be fine," Ame answered instead. She made her way out of the trailer first. Her face was bright, but her thoughts were dark. _I must be careful. These Velociraptors have never seen anything like me, and once they catch my scent, they will most likely be on edge. Especially the beta of the back… Blue_.

She followed behind Owen and Barry, trying not to make it obvious that she was eavesdropping on their conversation with her upgraded hearing. She discreetly fixed her black leather cropped jacket, she felt the fabric on the inside catching and rubbing against her slightly scaled arms. Ame had managed to steal these clothes from some of the many guests at the park. She doubted anybody would notice.

She slowed when she noticed that they were near a small cage-like section. Through it, she could see control panels and a wide expanse behind it. Obviously a way to get into the cage.

Ame could see some of the animals inside… And they were looking right at her. Owen and Barry led her past it and to another cage, this time with what looked like harnesses.

She watched as they somehow had the dinosaurs line up and get into the harnesses. They were all locking in on her and she noticed that they were trying to pick up her scent.

"Hey, you okay?" She was startled by the voice, due to being totally focused on the killing machines in front of her. "If you aren't ready to do this, it's okay," Owen said as he came up to stand next to her. Ame gave him a wry smile.

"It's not that. I'm fine really. I was just amazed at how beautiful they are… Even if they are genetically incorrect," she mumbled the last part under her breath. Owen rolled his eyes with a smile, and she knew he had heard that last part.

"Well then, come on," Owen led her to the harnesses and Ame hung back as he went up to the beta, Blue. She watched as he murmured softly to her, petting the part of her neck that was exposed and the sides of her face. Was it possible to feel jealousy in a creature such as herself?

However, as Ame got closer, the combined eyes of the Velociraptor pack locked in on her. She was being targeted.

 **And this would be the end of chapter four for Claws and Nails. A bit longer, I think, but not a lot, than the last chapters.**

 **I have up to chapter 10 completed, so review and follow if you want more, okay?**

 **Seriously, review! It helps out a lot!**

 **So, now I am going to go and get the chapters after 10 typed and ready for uploading.**

 **This is OneHellOfANekoDemon85 signing off! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody. I'm back with the next chapter. I'm going to let you guys in on a secret: It kills me not to update, especially since I have up to chapter 10 typed and ready to be posted. But I am pacing myself this time.**

 **Thanks baby for being my beta, means the world to me. I hope to see you soon!**

 **I don't own Jurassic Park (despite my desire to be around dinosaurs).**

 **I have nothing more to say than please enjoy this new installment of Claws and Nails!**

She tried to stamp down the nerves that had begun to stir inside of her. She had no intention of allowing these raptors know she was scared. She could already see how Blue was sizing her up as she approached.

Ame's eyes flicked to Owen's back as she came closer to the harnessed raptors. She was not unsure in his capability, but she was not known for her bravery.

"You know, Mr. Grady. I believe I can get acquainted just fine, for now, from here," she muttered, standing some odd feet away. She knew that the harnesses would stay in place, being that they were reinforced steel and specially made for this, but she did not want to see how the dinosaurs would react to her coming any closer. Two of the four were already beginning to give off warning growls.

"Yeah, they do seem on edge with you, huh? But don't let that bother you, they're always like that with new arrivals," he answered, heading to one of the growling raptors. Ame watched as he murmured to her gently.

With an uncomfortable noise escaping her throat unconsciously, she turned and left.

The sound reached Owen's ears and he jerked as the Velociraptors, all the Velociraptors, reacted in kind. That sound she made… Was entirely too close to the ones they were making in response.

Ame did not seem to notice this as she walked away. Owen watched her with narrowed eyes as she disappeared from view.

Ame turned off the road and ran into the bush, pulling off her jacket and flats as she went. She had figured out early on that her clothes merely phased out with her, oddly enough. Her shoes and jacket were the only things she usually removed, wanting extra insurance that they won't be damaged.

With a lunge off her feet, Ame was running through the forest, undetected as a Velociraptor. Her claws dug into the soft dirt underneath her. Faster and faster she went, dodging around fallen debris and foliage.

Freely she could be what she was created.

Owen nodded to Barry and followed after the new handler to talk to her. But as he looked around where she was heading, there was no sign of the odd Amethyst. Owen frowned and walked over to his bike, parked off the side of the main road by the trailer.

"Barry, I'm going to go talk to those idiots in the control center to see why they didn't tell us about Ame coming," Owen called as he started up his bike.

"Something is off about her, Owen. We need to be careful," Barry warned as he leaned against the trailer, watching him.

 _So he noticed it as well_ , Owen noted. With a nod, he kicked the stand and shot off on his bike, towards the main center of the park.

Ame saw this interaction and raced alongside the male, making sure to keep out of sight. Her shoes and jacket were now tied around her ankle, staying out of the way. She growled to herself as she watched the handler.

She had to make sure she was out of the sight of the lab… She needed to stay out of sight.

But she had to get closer to those raptors.

 **So, how do you like this chapter? Tell me what you think in the review section, yeah?**

 **Speaking of reviews, I am so thankful that all that have followed and/or favorited have! It really means a lot to know that you guys like my story :D**

 **Thanks again love, for everything. I hope you know what it means to me.**

 **I'll have the next chapter up soon, I promise (possibly tomorrow, like I've been doing).**

 **This is OneHellOfANekoDemon85 signing off! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**No new announcements today, so I'll make this one quick.**

 **Thank you to those who have joined in reading and following this story (and favorited or reviewed). It means a lot.**

 **A great thanks to my love for being my beta. Means the world and I hope you know how much it means to me.**

 **I do not own Jurassic Park (sadly).**

 **Now please enjoy this new installment of Claws and Nails.**

The control center was just as gaudy as he remembered, Owen recalled as he pulled out in of the entrance. The pedestrians had, thankfully, cleared the way for him. It was all the same: large, heavy doors that swung open as he walked up, shrieking kids, and inattentive parents going around all over the place. He absolutely hated coming to this part of the park, he would much rather stay with his animals.

With a low, annoyed growl under his breath, Owen briskly made his way to where the labs and control rooms were. The labs were in full swing, just as they always are.

He stopped one of the scientists and stared the small man down. "Why was I not told about the new handler at the Velociraptor pens?" he sighed.

"I was not told about a new handler," the small scientist blinked at Owen's question. "Look, if you're here to ask me benign questions that have nothing to do with anything and waste my time, I have to go," the scientist hurried off, clutching a clipboard to his chest.

Confusion and annoyance wracked at his brain as he scowled. What the hell was with people these days? Looking around, he saw no one able to give him the answers he needed.

It was a futile attempt to beat the dead horse. If he had to, he would get information directly from the source. Amethyst Borders herself.

Ame watched as Owen stormed into the control center, her lip pulled back in a snarl. Her human skin itched being so close to it, knowing what was inside that place. The control center was built on top of the original lab, the one that she was kept in and experimented on.

She couldn't bare being around this place for too long, so with a delicate sniff to the air, she turned and left. Her sense of smell was being clogged by all the humans and fried food that was being sold at the vendors. Too many scents to get a clear reading.

The humans around her were too busy with their enjoyment of this hellhole to notice her as she pushed people out of her way. She didn't particularly care for being polite, these humans have destroyed the island she called home. Absolutely desecrated its beauty!

With a snarl, Ame set back to the Velociraptor cages. Maybe being around them would calm her down. She already had the lie in place as to why she disappeared earlier.

She only hoped that her plan would work. She had to get closer to the Velociraptors to see if they would help her… Even though she had lived as this creature for five years, she did not have the 65 million years of experience that they did. She was rather clumsy in her other body. And she did not know how these creatures thought. She needed their help.

The walk back to the Cage was a rather slow one, due to her contemplation. She had noticed that the sky was getting quite darker and that, as she got closer, the amount of handlers from earlier had diminished as they decided to turn in for the night. She knew that there were a few others coming in for the night shift, but it won't be for a while yet.

Looking around, she noticed that she had managed to get here before Owen, even with how slow she was going. She couldn't see Barry anywhere either. She was potentially alone with the Velociraptors.

Crouching down, Ame swiftly made her way to the stairs that led up to one of the bridges that crossed over the top of the cage. Below, with her enhanced sight, she could see the lean forms of the Velociraptors.

They were stalking through the tall brush that encased the rather large cage. It was almost… A game of some sort. But there were only three active. The beta was missing. Scanning the rest of the cage, tearing her eyes away from the interesting show in front of her, Ame searched out for Blue. She was curled up in a corner, watching them as well.

As if Blue sensed Ame's eyes on her, she snapped her head up to look at her. No, to glare directly into her eyes.

Ame swallowed her nerves and stared back, trying to communicate with the vicious creature below her. She tried to send out nonthreatening vibes towards the beta… She wasn't sure if it was doing any good or not, however.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Ame heard from behind and away from her. As she turned, she caught sight of the irate handler named Owen Grady making his way up the stairs to her.

However, as she turned, her still bare feet twisted underneath her. Unconsciously, her claw-like toenails had curled and grasped onto the bridge floor and did not release their grip, making her lose her balance as she turned.

With a screaming yelp, Ame lost her balance and with the force from her turn, went over one of the bar-railings that encased the walkway. The air was rushing around her as her back met the ground, effectively knocking the breath out of her as she lied there.

In the middle of the Velociraptor Cage.

 **Alright, so that is the end of this chapter! Don't forget to tell me what you guys think okay?**

 **If you want more from me, be sure to follow to get notifications about updates. Favoriting is not required, but it is recommended.**

 **Again, thanks love for being my beta :D I hope to see you soon.**

 **This is OneHellOfANekoDemon85 signing off! Until next time!**

 **REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people of fanfiction! Greetings are coming from Disney World :D Only staying here for three days, but hey, I take what I can get.**

 **I don't have much to say, other than thanks to everybody for supporting this story and reading.**

 **Thanks baby for being my beta, means the world to me.**

 **I do not own Jurassic Park, though I wish I did.**

 **So please enjoy this new installment of Claws and Nails!**

Owen cursed as he watched the girl fall from the walkway above the cage. He noticed that the girls were already looking at her before and by the way they are glaring at her now, this was bad.

Ideas of what to do were running in and out of his head before he could even progress what they were. Visions of the new girl being torn to shreds by his Velociraptors played in his head. Another string of curses flowed out of his mouth as he gripped his hair tightly in his hands.

He was running back down the staircase to get into the cage entrance, when he was stopped by an unfamiliar chirping. Looking back down, he noticed that the chirping was coming from Ame. And that the four that had already surrounded her, stopped.

Ame couldn't breathe. The air around her would not come into her lungs to perform the necessary task of breathing. She was now curled up on her side, staring into nothing as her mouth opened in a desperate attempt to breathe.

The sound of rushing footsteps filled her ears and she remembered where she had landed. Every curse known to man filled her head as she tried to access the cage for a way out without making it obvious. She stayed completely still, hoping that they would think that she was already dead and not bother trying to kill her. It was a futile attempt, since they weren't tricked by not moving. She would know that first-hand.

The Velociraptors were surrounding her. She could feel the vibrations that their feet were making, and could hear the sounds of their claws shifting the debris and mulch. She could tell that they were on edge by her scent, being that it was mixed with their own species and human. Through the slits she made her eyes, she could see that the female with the long blue stripe, Blue, was thinking. Ame could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

Ame could also hear Owen cursing far above her. Absently, she wondered how high the bridge was. Had to be higher than the Velociraptors could jump, at least.

The dinosaurs were getting closer. They were scenting the air around her and growling.

There was nothing that could be done. Ame was panicking silently in her mind. She had no choice. Slowly, at a snail's pace, Ame got to her hand and knees, her fingers clutching the mulch underneath her. The growls grew louder as she moved.

She sensed that the two at her side, possibly Delta and Echo, were ready to pounce. Just as they were about to, her voice changed.

She chirped to them in their tongue, which made them stop. She could also hear that Owen, above her, had grown silent and stopped moving. Ame could feel his shocked eyes boring into her back as she bowed her head to the beta of the pack. It was an instinctive act.

Blue growled, but not at her. She had growled at the two that were about to attack her, to stop them. Ame chittered at her again, trying to convey that she was a friend, not a foe. She had never actually communicated with other Velociraptors before, because she had always tried to stay out of the way before the park came to be.

Blue's eyes narrowed and she bowed her head to sniff at Ame's black hair that had spilled from her ponytail, the band snapping when she fell. Blue could smell the Velociraptor in her, but she could also smell the human.

Ame pleaded up at her with her eyes as she backed away. With an uninterested sniff, Blue growled to the others and led them away from her. Ame breathed a sigh in relief, watching as they left to go do their own thing. They left her alone, and seem to have accepted that she was not a threat… For now.

Owen watched in shock as Ame was left alone. He watched as she slowly got to her feet and backed away to the cage that served as the entrance to the rest of the pen.

He raced down and opened the cage to lift the door slightly for Ame to get through. As soon as the girl was next to him, he sent the cage door slamming back down.

"What the hell was all that?" Owen growled, grasping the tops of Ame's arms.

 **And that is the end of chapter seven! I hope you all enjoyed this one.**

 **Please review, just type what you think in the box below! Follow if you want more from me, favoriting is not required but it is recommended :D**

 **Again, thanks baby for being my beta. It does mean the world to me and it means so much that you support me.**

 **So, I'll head off now and enjoy my vacation in Disney (for the third time this summer). Because I'm here, updates may be later than they have been.**

 **So I'm going to go now and let you guys review now!**

 **This is OneHellOfANekoDemon85 signing off! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody, I know I haven't updated in two days, but since I was in Disney, I was exhausted by the time I was able to get onto my laptop. I had gotten back Monday, though.**

 **Also, is anybody else watching Spike's show, Tut? Oh my god, I'm in love with it! I wish it was an actual series, and not a three night showing. I love Egyptian culture and watching it, it makes me so happy.**

 **Now, I don't have any other announcements.. But I do have something to say.**

 **Yes, this story has short chapters and yes, it does seem to be "hurried." However, that is how it was meant to be. I have stated that I don't like the shortness of the chapters, but that is how they seem to be coming out and I won't mess with it. Now, it being hurried… Yes, it does seem like that. But it isn't. It is going exactly how it is supposed to. Anybody who wants to complain… Don't. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Now that I have gotten the unpleasantness out of the way… Thanks baby for being my beta, means the world to me.**

 **I do not own Jurassic Park.**

 **I won't delay you guys any longer, so please enjoy this new installment of Claws and Nails.**

Ame stared at the male in front of her, feeling his grip tighten on her arms. She did not wish to answer. She did not wish he saw what he had. She did not wish that she was in this situation. But it was her own damn fault. And she knew that.

She could see that Owen was waiting for an answer that she did not want to give. With a sigh, she lifted her hands to circle them around his wrists and press into his pulse point. It succeeded in making him let go.

"I do not wish to speak of this. Just be glad they did not eat me," Ame said lowly as she moved past Owen. She was tense, her back and shoulders were twitching from the clenched muscles. She had to be careful. Ame was not sure what he had learned from the control center.

"Who are you? No one at central had any idea there was a new handler," Owen growled as he stepped in front of her again. She could hear the interested growls behind her as the Velociraptors heard their alpha's tone rise to that of hostility. It caused her own Velociraptor instincts to rise. Reacting to the danger that posed from either side.

"I am a handler, but they don't know it," Ame said as she once again tried to get around Owen. Only to be deterred once again. "Mr. Grady! I would appreciate it if you stopped getting in my way," she growled. Owen's eyes narrowed when he noticed that the sound was remarkably close to his Raptor Squad members.

"Not until you tell me what is going on," Owen said as he stared her down. Ame met his gaze unwaveringly. However, that cool gaze could not hide the anger that was rising, nor the slight hint of fear. She was scared… But of what? "Ame…"

"No!" Ame shrieked, her control snapping as she desperately tried to get away. She was feeling cornered. She was feeling trapped. She was feeling as though she were back in that damned lab. She did not want to go back.

Owen stepped back at the sudden outburst, but was launched back with a powerful hit to his chest. He crashed against the cage bars as Ame knocked him away from her. The Velociraptors noticed this and noticed that their alpha was being knocked around, and they did not like it.

Ame could hear their outraged yelps and growls. She knew she had to get out of there. And she ran. She ran like a bat out of hell.

Owen watched, stunned, as Ame billowed past him through the door that led into the caged entrance. Looking down at his chest, he noticed something strange. Three long slashes across his chest, tearing into his vest and shirt, but thankfully not his skin.

These marks… Were similar to a Velociraptor's claws on their hands. Owen immediately got to his feet and ran after Ame.

He noticed that she was frozen in the middle of the road that headed back to the main park. She was staring straight ahead and was stock still. Looking closer, Owen could see the fear from before. It was taking up her entire face.

Looking ahead, Owen could see the headlights of one of the park jeeps coming closer. But he did not understand why this seemed to terrify her.

Owen slowly came up behind Ame, watching closely to see any reaction that told him she knew he was there. There was none, she was solely focused on the jeep coming in.

The car stopped in front of them and the doors opened to let a passenger and the driver out. The passenger, Owen noticed, was the small scientist that he had tried to speak to earlier today. About Ame. Owen's attention turned to the driver as he walked up. Doctor Henry Wu.

Owen could see the pleasantly surprised smile that overtook the doctor's face at the sight of the two standing in the road. But Owen also noticed that that smile was aiming at Ame.

"Well, this is a great surprise."

 **And there is the end of chapter 8! I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Remember what I said: don't like, don't fucking read. Aye? Have a problem with how the story is progressing? Keep it out of my way. Those types of reviews are called flames and they have no place here.**

 **Now, if you guys have any HELPFUL or NICE reviews that AREN'T condescending, please leave them in the review box.**

 **And don't even try to give hate, because it will only bite you in the ass.**

 **Now that I have the nasty comments out of the way, please review and tell me what you think. Follow if you want more from me and from the story. Favorite if you want to, but it isn't required.**

 **Again, thanks love for being my beta. It means everything to me. I hope to see you soon.**

 **I'm going to head off now.**

 **This is OneHellOfANekoDemon85 signing off! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, so I haven't updated for a good reason. My computer screen cracked and is being fixed, so I will be without my laptop for a bit. Especially since it will have to be mailed to me since I'm flying home Thursday. But since my grandmother let me use her laptop for the night, I thought I would be nice and give you guys a chapter.**

 **I have to say, some of the reviews I have gotten from you guys have been extremely interesting, not to mention helpful. They gave me some good ideas that I could use, so once I incorporate them, I'll give credit where it's due.**

 **I do not own Jurassic Park, no matter how much I would like a Velociraptor. They look so cute and cuddly!**

 **Thank you love for being my beta, it means the world to me. I hope to see you soon.**

 **Now, I have kept you from the next chapter long enough! Please enjoy this new installment of Claws and Nails!**

Ame could feel every muscle, tendon, bone, and ligament in her body tensing. They were all screaming at her to move, to run away. But she couldn't. Her legs, they refused. They felt as though they were made of lead. Her brain was panicking. It was not giving her body the correct commands.

Her eyes were locked on the man some odd yards away in front of her. She could feel her heart pounding as she thought back to the lab. She thought back to the time she first saw him. Hate built in her. Hate fired her gut and got her brain moving on track, once the fear had surrendered to the fiery passion she felt.

"Not so pleasant. I thought you were dead," Ame growled. She had seen the jeep and recognized it as the ones that were parked around the back of the control center. The enhanced senses told her danger, and she learned to never distrust her instincts.

Henry laughed. She had not made a joke.

She knew Owen was behind her. She had felt him come up behind her. She had heard him coming. Her attack on his person wouldn't have stopped him for long, she knew. She just hoped it would have been long enough for her to escape so that she could rethink her plan. She had not planned on someone from the control center stopping by for a visit.

"It has been quite some time. What, eight years now?" Henry asked rhetorically. "I must admit, I had thought you had died a long time ago, especially during the process of building the park for the entire time," he continued. Ame felt a wry, humorless smile rise up.

"Yes, well. As you can see, I am alive and kicking," Ame said as her eyes quickly looked around for a way out. The forests were next to her and were still very dense. They were still untouched, if only by those cameras and sensors. The forests were her only shot.

"Yes, I can see that," the doctor hummed. His voice sent shudders down her spine. Henry Wu turned his attention to the trainer behind her. "Ah, hello, Mr. Grady. I see you have made your acquaintance with Amethyst. She must have been this 'new handler,' yes?" he asked.

Ame did not have to look back at the man to know that he had given a nod. He was curious. It was obvious.

"How do you two know each other?" Owen asked. His voice was guarded, Ame noted. He is on edge, just as she is. But it was for a completely different reason.

"I guess Amethyst would not tell you. But I suppose I have no qualms, since it appears as though you have already come into contact with it," Henry replied, staring at the claw marks on his chest. Owen noticed this and shifted uncomfortably.

"Amethyst and I met eight years ago," Henry started, then stopped. He wondered how to continue. "She was a participant in one of our studies," he finished slowly. He was hesitant to reveal much more than that.

Ame scoffed at this. "Participant? I had no choice," she growled. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she felt the Velociraptor section of herself bang around, wanting to be released. Ame tried to keep the control she had already lost once.

"Yes, I suppose that is true," Henry grinned at her. She felt sick just from the sight of it.

Owen noticed that Ame's back was becoming tenser. He could tell she was about to make a bolt for it. But to where… He had an idea that she would be going for the thick vegetation, but which side? It all made the difference.

"Anyway, why don't you come back with us, Amethyst? We could catch up," Henry spoke to her. She could hear the underlying message in that. _Come back so I can do more tests._ That was the real message.

Ame gave a shaky smirk and shook her head as her legs finally let her step back very slightly. "No. No, I won't return with you. I won't go back," Ame insisted as she continued to back away. Henry Wu began to step forward with each step back.

"I think you will," he insisted. His nice guy act was beginning to slip and she could see the glare that was beginning to take place. The scientist that came with him stepped up as well. He was holding a gun. A tranquillizer gun.

The sight of it made Ame back away faster. The scientist was aiming at her. Dead at her.

Owen watched in unsuppressed shock as he watched the other aim the gun at the girl. He was going to knock her out with a tranquillizer dart? Wasn't that a bit extreme?

Owen could see the fright increase in Ame as her pace increased. She was only walking on the balls of her feet, almost in a formation of a Velociraptor. He had been around them long enough to recognize the signs of retreat, and she was showing all of them.

"Ame," Owen tried to speak to her calmingly. He could see she was terrified and he did not want her to run. Not from him.

Ame jerked at the sound of her name. It came from Owen. His voice, it caused her to start. She shook her head. She continued to back away.

Wu stopped and waited as his assistant took aim at Ame. He was ready to fire. Henry wanted his test subject back, especially after her escape eight or so years ago.

Ame knew she could not wait any longer. The time to escape was now. With a split second decision, Ame leaped toward her right, directly into the dense brush of the forest.

 **And there is chapter 9! I hope you guys liked it!**

 **I don't have much to say in this end note, so I'll be leaving you with this.**

 **Thanks again baby for being my beta! Means everything to me!**

 **Now please review and follow if you wish more from me. Favoriting is not required but it is recommended.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! I'm so so so sorry that I've been making you guys wait on this one. I'm still waiting for my computer screen to be fixed and it's taking a lot longer than originally planned, especially since my computer is a touch screen and it's difficult to find someone who can fix it. And the place it was taken to first, well let's just say I'm not happy with them. And to add on top of that, my laptop had to be mailed to me, still broken and I'm pretty sure that it caused another crack to appear. I'm pretty sure that there was only one concentrated area where the cracks webbed off of, now there are two!**

 **So, I'm uploading on my house's main computer (which I'm not supposed to do) and I'm doing it at night! I can't promise an update soon, but I can assure you guys that I haven't forgotten about any of my stories.**

 **I'm still working on my summer assignments as well, but only my AP Art History essays, which shouldn't take too long. I'm just really focused on those for right now.**

 **Anyway, thanks love for being my beta, I really miss you and hope to see you soon!**

 **I think I've held you guys in wait for long enough! Please enjoy this next installment of Claws and Nails!**

She heard the fire of the gun. The dart sped next to her, narrowly missing the delicate human skin of her exposed arm. She had removed her jacket when she ran from Owen. With a gasping breath, Ame pushed herself through the trees and bushes.

She wanted the death of Henry Wu, but she knew it was not now. She had to get away.

Owen watched, impressed by the lightning quick movements of Ame, as she disappeared. A curse came from the shooter as he realized that he missed his target. Owen felt relief, but he did not understand why.

Owen raced into the forest after her. He needed answers, and he needed to make sure Ame was okay.

Henry Wu watched this and frowned, then smiled. Owen must be trying to get Ame to come back. He waited this long for her to come back… He could wait a bit longer.

Owen's legs were beginning to burn with the effort he was exerting, trying to catch up with Amethyst. There was no way she could have gotten that far, but there was absolutely no way to tell which way she had gone. But Owen was not going to give up until he found her!

With a scowl of determination, Owen continued to push through the dense forest that has gone undeveloped for a while. The perimeter gates did not exactly involve the Velociraptor paddocks yet, since they were still working on it. So this part of the island has gone unsearched for some time.

Owen stopped in a small opening in the trees and looked around for any hint of the girl passing through here. It was hard to see, the night had gotten pitch dark so quickly. And with no light on him, it was sort of impossible to look around clearly. The moon offered very little assistance as well.

Ame watched from the high branches of a thick tree on the edge of a clearing. She finally stopped when she determined she was far enough from Henry Wu to not turn around and kill him. Her chest was heaving as her lungs desperately filled with air. She had not exerted her human body to such extensive exercise, since she mainly used her Velociraptor one to run around.

Looking around, Ame slowly made her way down the branches silently. She did not want Owen Grady to know where she was. And seeing that he was on edge, most likely alert for any sign of her, she would be found if she was not careful. She knew many things, one of them being that Owen was a dangerous man.

However, despite her cautions, she did not notice the many twigs that cracked under her feet. She let out a string of silent curses and stilled.

Owen's back straightened as he heard the snapping of twigs behind him. As cliché as it was, it happened. Slowly, almost at a snail's pace, he turned to where he heard the sound.

Two amber colored eyes stared at him in the dark brush, reflected by the moonlight. Owen felt his hand raise in a calming gesture towards the eyes, pretty sure who it was that was watching him.

"Ame, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," he murmured soothingly. He watched as her eyes narrowed into slits and seemed to take on a vicious criteria.

She was taller now. It was an unconscious shift on her part. She had finally surrendered to the Velociraptor part of her brain and let it turn her to the safer body. At least in this one, she had a chance of defending herself.

Ame growled lowly, her lip pulling back to reveal the sharp teeth that could tear a man apart in seconds. She should know, she had done it.

Owen heard the growl and watched as the eyes staring at him raised higher than Ame was tall. She was actually rather shorter than he. But her eyes… They were meeting his dead on.

"Ame, it's me. Owen; I'm not going to hurt you," he promised, taking a small step forward. Another growl echoed in the night air and he stopped. The growl sounded very similar to the ones he was accustomed to by his squad. His eyes narrowed and he raised his hand again, palm facing toward the eyes that glared at him. The pupils were slits, slits that he was very familiar with. "Ame."

The voice was that of authority. It was that of an alpha. The Velociraptor of Ame tried to refuse it, but knew it was futile. He was a natural alpha, and it called to her pack sense. Though it shouldn't. She was always alone, she had no pack.

The snarl was loud this time. It practically shook the ground under his feet, but Owen stood firm. If his instinct was right, this would have to work. "Ame. That's enough," he commanded. His voice did not shake. His voice was steady and was firm.

Ame growled, her eyes narrowed.

"Amethyst. Come out," he ordered, making sure his eyes held hers.

She didn't do it because he ordered her to. She walked forward because she was tired of it. She didn't do it because he wanted it. She walked forward because she had no other options.

Or at least… That's what she tried to tell herself.

Owen watched as the brush around the clearing swayed from a large body going through them. Then it stopped. She stopped. She was at the very edge of the clearing.

"Ame."

A large foot, one equipped with a five inch claw on the middle toe, stepped forward. It was scaly and had claws on each toe. The middle claw twitched and tapped the dirt underneath it. The foot led up a lean-muscled leg. The foot was followed by more of the body. The scales were black, with an iridescent shine of purple.

Owen watched with bated breath.

Amethyst had emerged.

 **I'm not going to say much, other than my usual things.**

 **Please review and tell me what you all think! You should know by now that I value all reviews (except flames, those can stay as far from me as possible, thank you very much!).**

 **Again, thank you love for being my beta, means the world to me! Hope we can see each other soon!**

 **Well, I'll leave y'all to it! Please follow if you want more of my stories or from me, favoriting is not required but it is recommended!**

 **This is OneHellOfANekoDemon85 signing off! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody! So I had this chapter ready, but I was waiting until I had a good headstart on the next chapters before posting, sooooo.**

 **Thank you to all those who have favorited, followed, and/or reviewed. It is always amazing to see support coming from all you guys, especially during the difficult time I'm having, not being able to work on my own laptop. Screen still cracked and my mom cannot remember the name of the place that she heard that can fix it! AHHHHH!**

 **Now that I am done screaming, thank you love for being my beta, means the world to me! I hope we can see each other again :D**

 **I do not own Jurassic Park (or World) despite my desire for a Velociraptor!**

 **I have kept you waiting for far too long still, so please enjoy this next chapter of Claws and Nails!**

Owen's eyes held hers as Amethyst stalked from the brush. Her eyes were narrowed and angered, but there was something that was lurking there. Something that she no doubt was trying to hide. Owen had an idea of what it was. Hesitation, fear.

Owen's hand beckoned her forward, until she was fully in sight. Her body was crouching towards the ground, ready to bolt at the first sign of danger. It was behavior that he had noticed in his raptors as well. He usually could deal with it, but this was an entirely new situation.

"Ame, you're alright. I'm not going to hurt you," Owen said calmly, lowering his hand, but keeping his back straight.

Ame's eyes narrowed. His statement made her want to laugh. She has heard that one before, and she had learned to not trust it.

"Ame," Owen commanded her attention again. Finally, there was some ire rising in her. She hated the tone he was using.

She growled loudly, snapping her teeth at him. Owen didn't even blink. His reaction, or lack of, caused more anger to rile in her. It was flowing like blood through her body and made her want to kill him.

But she couldn't bring herself to attack. And Owen knew this. He was watching her closely, watching as the conflicted emotions ran rampant in her. Ame didn't even notice that he had stepped closer to her.

It was only when Owen placed a hand on the side of her snout did she finally notice. She jerked away with a harsh growl. How dare he have the audacity to touch her! Her teeth will mere inches from his hand. She could have had it for dinner if she so desired. And Owen knew this, as well.

"Ame, listen to me. I will not hurt you. I will not take you back to Wu," he murmured, reaching forward again. His boldness made her take a step back as she reared her head to stare down at him. It was a futile attempt at trying to keep him from touching her. His hand came in contact with the scaled skin of her neck.

Her glare sharpened and her growl became louder. However, it lacked the malice that it had before. It was more of confusion than rage. It was an improvement in his opinion.

Owen murmured a couple more soothing words, ones that did not help her calm in any form, as he stepped closer.

Ame growls quieted down as she watched him. His hand was rather soothing against her skin. It made her feel… Safe.

Ame lowered her head to be leveled with Owen's as she gave a questioning rumble. She watched as he smiled. That smile, it brought unknown emotions to her being. Emotions she has not felt before, she's sure.

"Trust me, Ame," he murmured softly as he brought his other hand to stroke her hardened cheek. Ame was still, not wanting to believe that he was what he said he was.

But as it stood, she felt as though she could trust him.

And by any god listening, she knew she wanted to.

Ame felt the familiar tingle washing over her skin and suddenly she was looking _up_ at Owen, rather than down.

Owen blinked at the sudden change, as the scales on her body faded and softened into pale human skin. As the claws shrunk with her and turned to fingers and nails, the same with her feet. She had shortened and her large tail was gone. It was… Rather interesting and, sort of, disturbing.

Ame stepped back from his hands and looked down at her now human feet. "You must be disgusted by me, yes? I can't say I blame you, Mr. Grady," she mumbled as she backed away a bit more.

Owen's eyes narrowed and a small smirk lifted his lips. "Owen. Please, call me Owen. Ame, what happened back there?" he asked. He could see that it didn't escape her notice that he had avoided answering the question.

"Not here," she replied as she turned and stalked through the brush. Owen knew that that was a start. She was beginning to trust him, it seemed. Not by a lot…

But it was enough, for now.

 **I hope you all liked this chapter, I can promise more to come soon, if my school work permits. I am in five AP classes (6 if one of my other classes is to be considered one in technicality).**

 **Again thank you love for being my beta! I hope you know how thankful I am that you are working with my on my stories! I hope to see you soon!**

 **I've done my job, now it is your turn! Take a moment to review what you think of the chapter! If you have any suggestions on what can be done later on, let me know! Follow if you would like more from me and my stories! Favoriting is not required, but highly recommended!**

 **I'll see you guys soon! This is OneHellOfANekoDemon85 signing off! Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hehe… Hi guys…. Long time no see… Hold fire on those tomatoes! That's right, you! Over there! The one in the shirt!.. No, not you, you! The one in the shirt! Yes, you! I see you! Keep those tomatoes out of this, my friend!**

 **Anyway, now that that has been dealt with, hello everybody! I'm so sorry it has been so long since I last updated and you will be unpleased to know that this chapter has been ready for months, I just never posted it. It has been collecting dust in my flashdrive for who knows how long. Sorry ^.^'**

 **Anyway, I am not going to keep you long with my excuses. So let's get through the announcements.**

 **Thank you love for being my beta, I hope to see you soon! It means the world to me that you help me with my writing.**

 **I do not own Jurassic Park or Jurassic World, but I do wish I owned a Velociraptor.. Actually, no I already have one. Her name is Phoenix and she has a licker problem… Anyone who got that worthless joke gets 10 points.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this installment of Claws and Nails!**

Ame growled under her breath as she heard the heavy footfalls of Owen Grady behind her. He was making no effort to actually be quiet, which could mean all the difference between life and death in her world. It irked her to no end.

As Owen stepped on yet another twig, she snapped. Rounding on her heel, her hand lashed out… Only to be stopped by his quick reactions and his grabbing her wrist.

Owen raised an eyebrow at the sudden attack, meeting her angry gaze straight on.

"You foolish idiot! You are being far too loud!" she hissed at him through her teeth, using her free hand to gesture to his feet. He noticed that she was subtly twisting her wrist in an attempt to loosen it from his grip.

"And?" he questioned with a smirk, tightening his hand around the dainty wrist. It honestly did not look like it could do much damage to him, yet he was learning that he should not assume anything when it came to the creature known as Amethyst Borders.

"Anything can be out here, your noise can draw unwanted attention," Ame growled as she finally gave to yanking on her arm to free it from his grip. With another silent snarl sent his way, Ame turned away from him and stalked away, barely making any noise underneath her own feet.

Owen raised an eyebrow at her hostile temper and smirked to himself. She was feisty, even more so from the creature inside of her, apparently. A little spit-fire. Not that he would call her that to her face as she would probably tear him to shreds.

He once again began his pursuit after her and came up next to the growling form. It was getting harder to make out definite shapes of the world around them as the sky got darker and darker. Again, the moon provided little insurance.

"There is nothing out here, so there is nothing to be afraid of," Owen said simply. He heard Ame snort in an unrefined manner.

"If you truly believe that, then you are a far bigger imbecile than I had thought," Ame growled quietly. Despite the darkness, Owen could see that her back was beginning to tense, her shape beginning to become far more rigid. "The vast majority of the island is still unexplored, in fear of the unknown and the dangerous. Therefore, no one knows what could be behind their beloved gates of Jurassic World," Ame finished simply as she pulled ahead. She was eager to get out of the open.

This thought had not occurred to Owen, despite knowing all too well that it was true. He grunted quietly and fell silent, much to Ame's relief. She did not want to continue a mundane conversation.

The two walked silently for a while longer, until Ame suddenly stopped. Noticing this, Owen followed suit, just before colliding into her back.

"We are here," Ame muttered.

"Where is here?" Owen questioned, looking around. There was nothing in sight that made the area that she stopped any different from where they had been walking.

Knowing what thoughts were running through his head, Ame merely walked to a rather thick tree that was to her right and pointed up. From where she was pointing to, something that looked like a rope ladder could be seen, hanging in some of the lower branches.

With a leap, Ame's fingers grasped a low hanging section of the rope and pulled down what indeed was a ladder. "Follow," she ordered as she climbed up. Her body was nimble and swift, conditioned from the climbing itself and from the daily exercise she often exerted. She may not run in her human body, but it is easier to do regular physical activity in such.

Owen watched, stunned, as she disappeared into the extremely dense branches of the tree, before he realized that what he was looking at were not branches.

Instead he was looking at a cleverly hidden, large treehouse.

 **And that is chapter 12 of Claws and Nails. Not long, but it follows the format of the other chapters, so no complaining!**

 **Again thank you love for being my beta and helping me as much as you can. Love you *kisses***

 **And thank you to all my readers who have been waiting patiently and have followed, favorited, and/or reviewed this story (and my other stories as well). I hope to have a chapter for Commoner's School up soon, I had worked on it in Patho last week soooo…. Yeah anyhoo…**

 **If you like this story, please give me a review and tell me what you think. You can also send in suggestions about what you think should happen and we can see if that will come to pass! Really, you guys have really given me great ideas on what to do in the future with this story, so if you want to see something or think something should happen, don't be afraid and suggest it to me! I'll give credit where its due when/if I use one of your ideas. Following and favoriting is not required, but recommended if you want more Claws and Nails.**

 **So, I hope to see you all soon!**

 **This is OneHellOfANekoDemon85 signing off! See you next time!**

 **(Jeez how was that for a YouTube-esque exit… I've been watching too much lately, can't you tell? XD)**


	13. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to Claws and Nails, the story of Amethyst and her quest to… Well, you'll figure it out.**

 **I'm sorry if I made my lovely readers wait any longer than necessary, but as more and more ideas come to me, I find that they are for fanfictions yet to be written and not for ones that are on here.**

 **Anyway, thank you love for being my beta, it means the world to me and I hope to see you soon!**

 **I do not own Jurassic World and/or Park.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this new installment of Claws and Nails!**

 **Enjoy!**

The treehouse itself, from the outside, was not something to be noticed. It was practically made of bent tree branches and wood planks, tied together with old ropes. However, it was because of the unremarkable appearance that made it remarkable. Perfectly camouflaged, well hidden from even a practiced eye.

Owen slowly followed behind Ame on the rope and wood ladder that led up to a trap door that was obviously the entrance to the treehouse.

His first impressions about wooden construction could not have been more right. The inside was just as dingy as the outside. The entire place was made of wood and was dusty. There was what probably used to be a couch in the corner, but now… It was just a frame with the cushions strewed about.

Owen cast a weary glance to the female standing next to him. "So, this is where you live?" he asked hesitantly.

Ame heard the questioning tone in his voice and grinned to herself. "You know what people say, home is where the heart is," Ame snarked back to him as she moved to sit on one of the cushions that were on the floor. "But for that, you actually have to have a heart."

Owen hesitated to follow, he was unsure if he should be there at all. Now that he was, the doubt that plagued him before came back tenfold.

Ame could see this in him and smirked. "You do realize you can leave now. I would not blame you. You could forget this night ever happened and there would be no repercussions. Well, not from me at the very least," Ame sighed as she leaned back on her hands.

Owen frowned, then smiled. He sat down on the floor in front of her. He could see mild surprise that entered her eyes as she watched him.

"I'll stay," Owen stated as he lied his legs out straight in front of him. Ame's lips twitched in amusement, but she quickly stumped it down.

"Very well. Your decision, best remember that," she stated clearly.

"As if I could forget." This was the cocky reply she got back and she hissed under her breath.

The two lapsed back into silence. There were no words between the two and all that could be heard was the rustling of the leaves by the slight wind outside and the unsettling creaking of the treehouse underneath them. But Ame did not seem bothered by this. She was used to it, not that she trusted the framework to keep her weight… And if that was not the biggest lie she told herself, she did not know what was.

"I cannot remember anything from my life before this," Ame sighed as she looked out the pathetic excuse of a window. "Whatever they did to me has messed with it. I cannot remember who my family was, who I was, where I was in my life… Nothing," Ame said softly as she frowned deeply.

She could feel Owen's shocked stare. "I am not even sure what they did to me. They messed with my genes, I know that much. They gave me dinosaur DNA and injected it straight into my own. Somehow, it messed with my form and gave me the form of a Velociraptor. I am not sure how," Ame turned to look at him.

She could see that he was for a loss of words as well, not that she was shocked. She was in the same position, once upon a time.

"I remember waking up on a cold metal table, strapped down. The room was freezing, probably to keep the genetic material in pristine condition. I could not see for a bit, only able to just make out the forms of men in white standing around me. They were talking… I think. The sound was muddled and all I could hear was a buzzing," Ame trailed off as she stared at the empty space in front of her. She was lost in her memories. Thankfully, Owen did not interrupt or disturb her story.

"I remember trying to move, but my arms felt like lead, as did my legs. They were so heavy, so I just laid there. Suddenly, there was this burning in my arm. Only later did I learn that it was the injection of the genes," Ame growled as she shuddered at the memory. Her hand unconsciously came up to rub at the soft flesh in the apex of her elbow. She could still feel it.

"It was so painful. Each and every day, I was pricked with needles all over. Each and every day, I was in so much pain. I could not escape it, no matter what I tried. Whatever they gave me in the beginning began to have less of an effect, which meant that I was clearer to my surroundings and to that damnable burning!" Ame growled. Her voice grew louder with each word she spoke. But then, she grew quieter, her voice no more than a whisper. "But then… One day came, after waking up on that table again, for the hundredth time… Where it all came crashing down. I could hear screams and yells, cries of pain from the people working in the research lab. Something had gone wrong with me," Ame murmured.

Her eyes raised to look at Owen, locking her intense gaze with his own. "I was not meant to be able to go from one to the other. That was not their intention. Nor was it their intention to give me the ability to tear each and every one of those bastards. But it was on that one day, years ago, that it happened. I tore from that table, transformed." Ame stopped and looked away. "I killed everyone I could reach. I want my revenge."

"Want?" Owen questioned, for she had used the present tense when she was speaking of her past. With a wry smile, Ame turned back to him and nodded.

"My revenge is not over yet. I shall have it."

 **To be honest, this is definitely longer than the rest of the chapters. But now we get a glimpse of what they had done to her, so that's fun right? Right?**

 **Thank you all for being patient for this chapter, I'm hoping to write more soon and have them up soon.**

 **Again, thank you love for being my beta, it means the world to me! I love you so much!**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions on what should happen next, I will be happy to read them and give credit where credit is due.**

 **Follow if you would like to see more and keep in the loop for updates. Favoriting is not required but it is recommended.**

 **I shall see you all next time!**

 **This is OneHellOfANekoDemon85 signing off! Till next time!**


End file.
